


Runaway Love

by oliver (oliolioxenfree)



Series: Runaway Love au [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Multi, eventual sleepxiety, temporary remceit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliolioxenfree/pseuds/oliver
Summary: Virgil runs away from home and runs into an old friend. His life changes for the better.





	Runaway Love

**Author's Note:**

> au series where Virgil runs away. this is the main story. drabbles and other mini fics will be separate.

Virgil ran from the house. The house he once called home. He ran down the street, adjusting his backpack as it started slipping off his shoulder. He ran aimlessly, not caring where he ended up. He ran as far as he could before dropping to the ground. He didn’t know if he was far away enough to be safe. He just knew he needed to stop before he threw up or passed out. He’s never ran that fast before. His breathing was rapid and heavy and every inhale felt like a stab to the chest. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to calm down.

“Virgil? Is that you?”

Virgil flinched and looked up to see a man he didn’t recognize. He quickly scrambled away from the stranger that somehow knew his name.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m sorry I startled you. You probably don’t remember me. I used to be friends with your parents,” the man hesitated when Virgil flinched again. “You were only a child when I knew you.”

Virgil eyed the man carefully. His mind screamed stranger danger! run away now! at him. The “I know your parents.” line was a classic pedophile trick to get kids to trust them. But he couldn’t move. His limbs ached and he was frozen with fear.

“Virgil?” the man spoke up after a while. 

Finally, Virgil’s breath evened out, and he found his voice, “How- how can I trust you? You do know telling me you know my parents just makes you sound like a cliché creep yeah?”

The man chuckled, which sent a shiver down Virgil’s back despite it not sounding malicious. He continued to watch him like a hawk, preparing himself to run again if he needed to.

“Yes, I realize now how that sounded. I’m sorry. I suppose I should prove my sincerity to you,” the man started. “I think we should get you off the ground first though.”

The man offered his hand to Virgil who eyed it suspiciously.

“I promise I will let go of you as soon as you’re standing,” the man said. 

Virgil wasn’t sure what it was but something made him trust him. He hesitantly accepted the help up. The man kept his promise.

“See? I’m not going to hurt you,” the man assured. “My name is Logan Reed. Your parents are Nancy and Christopher Kealy, yes?”

Virgil only nodded in response. He didn’t have the energy to continue speaking. He was so damn tired. He just wanted to find the park and sleep.

“Your favorite stuffed animal was a raccoon. He was tattered and dirty because you brought him literally everywhere, and wouldn’t let your parents wash him. I believe his name was Gizmo?” the man- _Logan_ -tried. He was going to use any information he could recall to show Virgil he could be trusted.

Virgil didn’t respond. Instead he slipped his backpack off his shoulders, and pulled something out of the main compartment. He held up the object to Logan. It was Gizmo the tattered, dirty raccoon.

Logan smiled, memories of a much younger Virgil dragging the old thing around his own house coming back to him.

“You used to stay with me when your parents worked late. My friends, Roman and Patton, would come over sometimes. We played board games, but you were too young to understand the rules so we played by yours. You won at checkers every time.”

Suddenly everything came rushing back to Virgil. Roman and Patton. The eccentric dorks you wouldn’t expect to be friends with the stoic nerd. The neat, minimalistic house. _Logan’s_ house. Logan. His old babysitter.

“Lo-Logan? Is it- it’s- fuck. How the hell did I forget all of that?” Virgil said, more to himself than Logan.

“You were too young to remember. You were only a toddler,” Logan said. “Your parents stopped speaking to me after you turned five. I never knew why.”

“I know exactly fucking why.” Virgil mumbled.

“You do?” Logan asked.

Virgil cursed under his breath, and ignored Logan’s question,

“Um, where do you live again?”

“On this street, a few doors down from where we are. I was on my way to Patton’s house when I saw you in the street.” Logan explained, reaching out for Virgil’s hand once more. “Speaking of, we should probably move to the sidewalk.”

Virgil looked at the street sign that was a few feet away from them. Sycamore Ave. He couldn’t believe he got so far away from home. How long had he been running? And what were the odds of him ending up on his old babysitter’s street? If God exists he has a cruel sense of humor. Virgil just wanted to be left alone.

“Virgil?” Logan said, tentatively placing his hand on the young boy’s arm.

Virgil tore his gaze away from the street sign and finally allowed Logan to pull him onto the sidewalk. He realized he was still holding onto Gizmo. He decided not to put him back. He needed all the comfort he could get.

“You should come inside, Virgil. It’s freezing cold, and we clearly need to talk.” Logan said, gesturing to the backpack full of clothes.

“Thanks but no thanks. I don’t have time to catch up with an old babysitter I barely remember.” Virgil spat bitterly. He really didn’t want to be rude to Logan but he was physically and mentally exhausted.

“Virgil, I just want to help you,” Logan started.

“I don’t need your pity or your charity, Logan! I need stupid adults to leave me the fuck alone! Go help old people cross the street if you wanna feel good about yourself!” Virgil cut him off and stomped away before he could protest.

Logan sighed in defeat, and called out to him one last time, “804, Sycamore Ave.”

Virgil didn’t turn around. He simply raised two fingers in a mock salute to show Logan he heard him, and continued walking.

He walked until he reached the park. It didn’t have much. Just a small playset, two swings, and a jungle gym.

Virgil chucked his backpack up onto the playset before climbing the ladder. He sat against the cold, plastic wall and started reading the graffiti scattered all around.

Marcus is gay

steven & lexi 4evr

mrs. levi sucks ass

sam was here

Logan Roman Patton and Virgil were here - 6/02/08

if u read this ur gay

Virgil sighed. _Typical_ _middle_ _schoolers._

_Wait._ _Logan_ _Roman_ _Patton_ _and_ _Virgil?!_

Virgil’s eyes snapped wide open as he took in his surroundings. Green and beige playset with two slides. Old, creaky swings. Blue jungle gym. This wasn’t just any park. Logan took him here all the time. Virgil held onto the edges of the cold metal floor with a white knuckled grip. He remembered sitting here, waiting to go down the slides with Patton. He looked over to the swings. Logan always used to push him, never too high. He looked over to the jungle gym. Roman used to help him climb it. He was scared but Roman always protected him. They pretended to be knights fighting a creature they called the dragon witch.

Virgil sobbed as all the memories hit him like a train. He’d do anything to go back to those days.

Eventually Virgil cried himself dry and curled up on the floor with Gizmo and the blanket he got out of his bag. He felt like a helpless child again. All he could do was sleep.

* * *

Virgil awoke at sunrise. He groaned at the offending sunlight hitting him directly in the face. He threw his blanket over his head and allowed himself a few more minutes of rest.

Once he got up he stretched, and cracked his back. A playset wasn’t the most comfortable place to sleep.

Sighing, he packed his bag back up, and jumped off the playset. He wasn’t sure where to go next. He decided to just head off in a random direction. That was probably stupid but he didn’t really have any choice.

As he started walking he pulled out his phone and checked his notifications.

_**——————————————** _

**12** **missed calls** **from** **mom**

**17** **missed** **calls** **from** **dad**

**Remy** **8** : **36am**

Virgil come over after school today pls we gonna get starbies bc girl i got t e a

**Remy** **8** : **43am**

V??

**Remy** **11** : **08am**

girl where tf r u????

**Remy** **1** : **29pm**

hey V ur like really starting to worry me pls tell me ur ok 😕

**Remy** **2** : **58pm**

ok i know u don’t like me coming over to ur house but like im gonna have to????

**Remy** **4** : **00pm**

ur parents said ur sick?? that true?

**Remy** **5** : **30pm**

V please ☹️

**Remy** **5** : **42pm**

girl im goin crazy!!!!

**Remy** **6** : **05pm**

i stg im really about to sneak into ur room thru ur window and make u talk to me

**Remy** **7** : **10pm**

u weren’t there??!?!? shdsjdksajkdls where the FUCK r u???????

**Remy** **7** : **13pm**

Virgil Ann Kealy ur fuckin killing me 😭

**Remy** **7** : **40pm**

godi hopeur ok😩 iloveusmbbycakesplsdon’tforget thatxx

**_ ——————— ————— —— _ **

Virgil sighed and opened his messages with his best friend as he sat on the curb. He knew he wouldn’t be able to avoid him forever. 

**Virgil** **7** : **01am**

sorry Rem. i went out then slept the rest of the day/night. promise im ok

**Remy** **7** : **03am**

Virgil that’s fucking bullshit!!! u literally always text me back to let me know ur out/busy and u always text me when u wake up!! i know u didn't just wake up rn! where the fuck r u!!! 

**Virgil** **7** : **05am**

i don't even really know tbh somewhere near my house 

**Remy** **7** : **06am**

girl im coming to find u 

**Virgil** **7** : **06am**

no Rem go to school i’ll be fine

**Remy** **7** : **07am**

fuck school!! my best friend ran away from home and i have no fuckin idea why!!! im bringing ur ass back here

**Virgil** **7** : **09am**

no Remy please don’t i can’t go back 

**Remy** **7** : **10 am**

why????? girl pls talk to me! tell me what's goin on ☹️

“Virgil? I thought I would find you here.”

Virgil looked up to see Logan in his car with his window rolled down. And if he remembered correctly, Patton, was in the passenger seat. _Great._

**Virgil** **7** : **13am**

sorry Rem i gtg

**Remy** **7** : **14am**

don’t u dare stop texting me!!

**Remy** **7** : **15am**

Virgil!!!!

Virgil quickly pocketed his phone then looked back up to find that Logan was still there. 

“Virgil, please get in. You can’t live in a park.” Logan begged. 

“Why not?” Virgil asked.

“It’s not safe.” Logan replied.

“And going with you is?” Virgil said angrily. 

Logan sighed and seemed to turn to Patton for help.

“Hey, kiddo! Remember me? You used to call me PatPat, ya know.” Patton said, giggling at the memory.

Virgil felt tears form in his eyes as the familiar voice recalled more and more memories. He really did miss those days. He missed these people. He didn’t want to push them away. He just wasn’t sure he could really trust them. What if they realized he was too much trouble now? What if they stopped helping him? What if they hated him? What if they took him back to his parents?

Noticing Virgil’s panic, Logan hopped out of his car and immediately started helping him through breathing exercises.

“May I touch you, Virgil?” Logan asked once the boy was calm. 

Virgil squeezed his eyes shut, and nodded his consent. Logan gently pulled his hands away from his face, and slowly stood them both up. 

“Please come with us, Virgil,” Logan begged as he picked up the teen’s backpack. “I’ve been so worried about you.”

Virgil thought over his options. He could ignore Logan’s pleas, and never stop running away from his problems. He could get a job, and attempt to survive on his own. Or he could go with Logan and stay in a warm house. And maybe, just maybe, he can get his family back. His _real_ family.

 

Reluctantly, Virgil got into the car.


End file.
